incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wp/ine/G̑erəneriskom dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯am
Content To all those saying what I wrote was a fictional conlang, I was simply using this and this. Reiskom is a coined term for "Swedish". The language I referring to is Old Norse. -EggSalt (talk) 12:32, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :G̑erlom Su̯ebʰiskom is proper name for Kingdom of Sweden. Carlos Quiles sites are unreliable, contrary to Kobler/Pokorny. These sites are breaking spelling norms from: :*http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idgwbhin.html :*http://www.utexas.edu/cola/centers/lrc/ielex/PokornyMaster-X.html :AA (talk) 12:35, 12 March 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, and how do we interpret names like "helki" or "þorkautr". I didn't see what was wrong with using Hēlgʷi and Dʰorqātʷ -EggSalt (talk) 12:36, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :::Note that PIE according to Carlos Quiles is flawed, see real Alphabet. AA (talk) 12:40, 12 March 2016 (UTC) ::::Hēlgʷi and Dʰorqātʷ do not exist in Kobler and Pokorny, no ʷ there, so I repeated their reconstruction according to Kobler and Pokorny. AA (talk) 12:41, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :::::Also why did you remove my changes Dǫnsk tunga is the name of Gerlōs Reiskos in Old Norse, which is the language I am talking about. ::::::I see "Dǫnsk tunga" means Danish Tongue. It turns that Old Norse people called themselved Danish people. AA (talk) 13:00, 12 March 2016 (UTC) Is this page about Old Norse or about the Stenkvista runestone? --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 13:09, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :Old Norse, and the Stenkvista runestone is an example of written Old Norse. -EggSalt (talk) 13:16, 12 March 2016 (UTC) ::I think it is about first ever Norse King. AA (talk) 13:18, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :::It is definitely Old Norse, or at least what I had intended to say in the article was that but it was probably changed. -EggSalt (talk) 14:06, 12 March 2016 (UTC) ::::But "Gerlōs" is cognate to Charles. And Charles was Frankish king. AA (talk) 17:00, 12 March 2016 (UTC) :::::Isn't the title supposed to be G̑erlom Reiskom as "-m" is for non-living things? --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 01:35, 13 March 2016 (UTC) ::::::G̑erlom Su̯ebʰiskom would be the best for Kingdom of Sweden, since EggSalt etymologically confused Sweden and Russia. AA (talk) 07:05, 13 March 2016 (UTC) The original word in the title "Gerlōs" was meant to mean "old". Furthermore, "Reiskos" was a coined term for "Swedish" based off Finnish "Ruotsi". The page was supposed to be about Old Norse. -EggSalt (talk) 08:25, 13 March 2016 (UTC) :In PIE we should match cognates, we must not use borrowed words. Otherwise we will cease to have pure PIE language. Users should see real PIE, without falsifications. AA (talk) 09:10, 13 March 2016 (UTC) ::Having a pure PIE is like having only using Old English words in English, no French or Old Norse or what not. Þen I ƿould speake a kin to þis, and I woulde speake no Romanish or Francish ƿords. Speakinȝe a kin to þis is muche to harde for me, and evene in oþer tounȝes it is. :::PIE must be pure since it was only language in its time, see Wp/ine/Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om. 15:21, 20 March 2016 (UTC) ::::You are forgetting Proto Uralic, Proto Sino-Tibetan, and pre-Indo-European languages like Basque or Etruscan. Even Latin borrows from other languages. -EggSalt (talk) 15:23, 20 March 2016 (UTC) :::::Read this, please. 15:26, 20 March 2016 (UTC) ::::::So your only source is a potentially unreliable story that has NO support for its claim other than it′s self? -EggSalt (talk) 15:33, 20 March 2016 (UTC) This story is reliable, since things are being excavated on their basis, see House of the Virgin Mary. 15:38, 20 March 2016 (UTC)